The Precariously Devine
by FightingMyFate
Summary: (Previously titled 'Mated') YAOI, slight beistiality, I think. A little bit of a lemon but not all that detailed, written in narrative format for the most part. 1x2 3x4 5xOC 6x13
1. Mated

Mated#1  
  
Warnings: YAOI-ish bestiality I guess? This is just a teaser.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x18(OC), 6x13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Pilot 18 is an original character.  
  
Thanks: To.yer mom. Joking.  
  
Summary: An entirely new form of humans, mixed with the genes of a timber wolf created the Niary Wolfkun, in it contains four groups, or tribes. Heero, 01, is the Alpha male in the Bizerte clan and is out of luck when a group of scientists choose to study his assemblage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bizerte Clan, Surveillance Overlook, Camera 96-SF1:  
  
Alpha Male 01 studying Beta Male 02, mutual attraction recorded, species engrossed. Testing phase begun."  
  
The automated female voice carried over the speakers within the Jeep where three scientists monitored the activity of a whole new breed of species. The screens of scattered cameras were seen on all walls of the interior of the vehicle, the views swiveling around the 50 square mile territory of Alpha Male 01, leader of one out of the four total groups of the species, the tribe code named 'Wing', the real name Bizerte. They had found it on carvings and revelations years before the beasts were even discovered. They were their own prophecy.  
  
The half human resembled beings stalked about on all fours, their hind legs covered in distinguishingly colored fur and formed in similitude to those of a wolf's except much larger, longer and agile. If stretched the back legs would be as long as a normal man's. The same fur covered their outsized, bat-like ears, which protruded from their heads, just above where a human's ears would rest. Where their spine should end a bushy tail projected, where their shoulders stood more of their fur started and turned their harmless looking arms into stronger, animalistic forelegs and paws, 4- inch retractable claws included. The only hints of human DNA were their heads/faces, from their shoulders to their lower back just above their tail, stomach, sex organs, chests and the hair on their head, where smooth human skin played upon distinct muscle and potency.  
  
No female had been found nor traced within the species, and due to current activities, no females were needed. One such event, involving one of the creatures labeled Beta Male 04, had given nativity not more than two weeks ago to two pups, each the same bright golden color as their birth-giver. The father of the pups looked to be a life-long partner, a slightly longer, taller beast with sandy brown fur and hair labeled Delta Male 03, the basic middle class of the society. Also recorded was data on how the pups nursed. A two-piece litter seemed the natural, for the pups each received a nipple on which to drink. More than two infants would be too much because the third would not have any nutrition. That was both something more similar and completely different than human males. They did not show any signs of having milk-absorbed breasts, their chest were flat, but they did only have two, not six like normal wolves, and they did produce milk. The father to the two current pups could not bear milk.  
  
The entire species seem to resemble that of a young male human around the age of 20, their incredibly long life spans keeping them younger longer. They each had such individual personalities that it was easy to tell them apart half the time. And this was a good thing. Not one of the beasts had so much as a scare, a birthmark, a mole, anything. The human part of their bodies were hairless, their faces hairless. They would have been able to be distinguished by the length and width of their sex but even their manhoods were concealed within their long, silky fur surrounding their hips and legs. The only seperatable features were their facial structure, eye dye, the color of their fur and tan of their skin.  
  
Now, it looked as if the leader of this particular clan was ready to mate, his large, thick ears twitching in the mess of chocolate brown hair he sported as he eyed Beta Male 02 hungrily, almost possessively.  
  
The scientists did not yet have records of the mating ritual, and so this was quite an exciting event for the research team. For weeks now the Alpha Male had had his eye glued to this particular male, this curious male. 02 had been suspected to be female in the beginning, his large, blameless violet eyes, wide smile and incredibly long auburn hair had given that suspicion, but he was far from female. He had been seen with others before 01 had staked claim over the group, but he had never gone farther than friendly explorations, merely learning how his own body worked by mapping out that of others. He seemed to have befriended that of 03 and 04 the most, and recently had taken watch over a younger Beta, one by which the scientists have numbered 18. This one was also suspected to be female, his raven colored hair almost as lengthy as 02's, but not so much so. He had stern gray eyes and had last been seen involved with another Delta, Male 05.  
  
02 treated 18 like his brother, and if the scientists would have looked close enough or had been able to get actual DNA samples, they would have discovered that they were indeed related.  
  
All taking comfortable seats, one quieter doctor sipping coffee, all three men watched the monitor intently, waiting to see how this mating game won out. One reached over and flipped a switch last minute, turning on the sound system before refocusing on the two hybrids.  
  
The dark raven fur of 02's fluttered with the breeze as he stood silently from his relaxed position on the ground, slowly, not to intimidate that of his leader by getting up too suddenly. It was a submissive gesture, and one that was immediately respected as the Alpha Male bent back and howled, vociferously. The savanna was instantly cleared. The pack had vacated zealously, aware of their Alpha's intentions and possibly fearing death if interfering with that of the call of the wild.  
  
The doctor's immediately started to take notes.  
  
02 had begun to growl in return, it wasn't threatening, more seductive for even an animal, and had started to back away from the tensed, pure white Alpha. They made the conjecture; 'opposites attract' look bad. With a flick of his elegant, if not mused tail, 02 took off with a speed to top the cheetah, 01 on his heels.  
  
The chase was tempting and intimate. The two spanned a few miles radius in their race, 01 reaching out to the point of desperation to catch 02's hind legs in the least, anything to stop or even slow down the smiling beast.  
  
Scribbling frantically, each doctor had quickly come to the conclusion that this was a competition. The dominant partner had to earn his right to impregnate the submissive half. Or, at least, that's what they predicted thus far. They still had a few months of research ahead of them. Plenty of time to timepiece other couples. This one, however, was proving to be worth the watch, its interesting style of 'catch' seeming to infuriate its Seme party.  
  
The dust they kicked up formed around them as they started to run around each other in an undersized oval. The oval soon turned into a circle, and then began to grow less significant. They were cornering themselves, and it looked as if 02 were having mercy on his leader. The scientists all doubted that regular, lower class couples did this, the act reserved solely for their Alpha. It would seem like he had already earned his right to mate just by keeping them all safe.  
  
It was fair play.  
  
The next thing to happen was executed perfectly. 02 had barely reduced his speed, and 01 had advanced. The circle had grown to a radius of 10 or 11 feet, and now the two had rolled into the center of the sand cloud, 02 on his stomach, shoulders pinned by that of the stronger Alpha's fore claws. The tall grass they had landed in covered most of what the doctors wished to see, until the camera angles were changed.  
  
Settling roughly behind the spread, bowed legs of the warped Beta, the two never once laid still. It almost looked like this was something 02 didn't want, although his small whimpers and mewls betrayed his actions.  
  
01's back arched away suddenly, and 02 cried out with an almost human voice, powerful back legs shaking and kicking beneath the two beasts. With his chest now pressed firmly to 02's back, 01 wrapped his large, deadly paws around his partner's waist and settled. The obvious movements of 01's lower body, and the sweat breaking out on his flushed shoulder blades gave away the fact that they had already started. 01 had stopped pinning 02 beneath him, growling possessively and thrusting furiously when the doctors noticed something. 02 was naturally lubricated. Focusing the lens on Camera 92-OF3 and zooming in, the doctors were able to make out the point of penetration, a small hole just under the tail and behind the sac, where moisture was seeping and the muscle was stretching. There was very little chance that that much lubrication had come from the Alpha.  
  
Now, the lower regions of the beasts were exact with that of a human man. Anus, and penis, both settled at the juncture where the legs met. The only differences were the facts that these creatures had tails, claws and fur added to their back end. They were their own species, just with borrowed features and traits.  
  
01 had long since moved his fore arms to grip at the ground, fangs were barred letting loose the loud growls of dominance, claws exposed and dug deep into the savanna dirt and grass. 02 howled and bucked back, enjoying this just as much as his mate was. The doctors scribbled and jotted down what they saw. Apparently, there was no pain to this, like many animal groups had problems with. It was more like they did this for fun, and just happened to be preserving the genus at the same time. Another human being feature.  
  
The process was long, but ended quickly, the Alpha letting rip an ear- piercing cry that reached the 65 miles to the hidden Jeep and shattered Camera 91-IF2. It wasn't until after 01's last jerky thrusts and his collapse to 02's back that everything stopped moving, and the two bliss fallen beasts attempted to catch their rapid breathing rates and bring them back down. 02 had slithered out from under so much of the Alpha's weight so that the two could cuddle together, affection clearly an emotion these beasts could harbor as the camera recorded 01 gently cleaning the raven- haired beast's face.  
  
The scientists sat in awe.  
  
They were so closely related to humans that it could be scary. The creatures enjoyed sex, first off, and with the norm of birth being 2 or more, the threat was of these creatures over-populating and killing off mankind. It was a dangerous situation, but that's not what the three men were brewing over. They needed these things in their labs, on their lab tables, eating their chemicals. They needed one other one dead, frozen for dissection. They wanted their Alpha and his mate in a cage, in chains. And they wanted 02's pups.  
  
It would be a suicide mission.if not for the artillery they had over the tribe. They would get what they wanted. But they would be patient for now. 02 had yet to give birth, and he was due in four months.  
  
~*~  
  
End Teaser. 


	2. Symposium

Symposium #2  
  
Warnings: YAOI-ish bestiality I guess? Welcome, to the actual story!  
  
Pairings: 1x2, hints at 3+4, hints at 5+18(OC), hints at 6+13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't owe anything, leave me alone.  
  
Notes: Pilot 18 is an original character.  
  
Thanks: To.yer mom. Joking.  
  
Summary: An entirely new form of humans, mixed with the genes of a timber wolf created the Niary Wolfkun, in it contains four groups, or tribes. Heero, 01, is the Alpha male in the Bizerte clan and is shit out of luck when a group of scientists choose to study his assemblage.  
  
Another Note: Yup, I'm living up to the promise the Teaser left behind. Hope these next parts are as good as the first one had turned out to be! Oh, and yeah, I was tired of people making Dr. J out to be this horrible cannibal set on eating Heero's brains and making him this mindless zombie hamster person that only knows how to do war and blood and Duo (ok, so that last part isn't necessarily a BAD thing.). So just go with the flow of change for once, accept J as a good guy!  
  
~*~  
Flipping through endless amounts of paperwork and reviewing the tapes and stats for the Niary Wolfkun was mind-wrecking labor, and what Dr. Jacob Allen Gordon was convinced would be the death of him. Sighing around a timid sip of his fresh, black coffee, Dr. Gordon, or, as many called him, Dr. J, closed his eyes. He had been here since last week, cooped up inside a tiny, humid trailer where the older, rust covered windows didn't even open. He was waiting for his research team to return with results of the day's service so he could get the discussion group over and head off to bed. He was exhausted.  
  
In truth, J's close friend and Paleontologist Dr. Gregory Munis had first discovered the Wolfkun, having stumbled across the golden one (04) in labor those few weeks ago. Having reported it and the pictures to J individually and clandestinely, the two had gathered a research and development team contracted to keep this undisclosed. The public didn't have to know anything until there was something to know.  
  
The entire group of 14 scientists had been in complete and utter awe. The creatures were beautiful, intimidating, and athletic. One, branded 02, had been recorded to move faster than any labeled land or sea animal, reaching speeds of over 90mph and keeping it at that for an easy fifteen minutes. They were evolved, a better breed, a Natural Selection of development in the flesh and fur. Normally it would have taken centuries, millenniums for such a thing to evolve, but no. These beasts had come to creation but mere decades ago; they've just been in hiding.  
  
It wasn't a big surprise that they weren't found sooner, with the Eve Wars and all going on. But they were just splendid beings, standing out in all their glory, shining their pride for those who dared to look. Some researchers were actually frightened to an extent.  
  
Standing gingerly, J traipsed towards the back of the wagon, pausing near the door to the diminutive lavatory to listen to G (Dr. Munis) hum to himself. It was humorous, if only to J inwardly. It was then, just when he lifted a foot to continue, did J hear the roar of an engine racing towards his home away from home.  
  
Knocking on the thin door, J hollered, "Get out here Greg, they're back."  
  
~*~  
  
The scene was exhilarating, fast yet slow at the same time, and catchy. These two, with the contrasting furs, were magnificent together, and nature had known all along. Letting out a long, shallow breath as the recording ended and the two splendorous beings faded away, J looked around the room, narrowing his eyes through his bottle frame glasses.  
  
"I don't suppose your all planning on stealing their pups, now are you?" J inquired, all but glaring at the beaming scientists.  
  
The three who had been on the fieldwork today, Dr. Hubert Grapling, Instructor Phillip Boudine, and Dr. Monroe Freesca suddenly paled, as if their superior had read their thoughts.  
  
"Men, I know how science works, and I realize your all so very eager to scrutinize and study hands on, but I do believe their may be a more, diplomatic approach."  
  
"And what would that be, sir? Their savages, brutal, even their intercourse was violent and uncaring. You can't possibly think that our two species would interact so serenely?"  
  
J's eyes once again narrowed further.  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way, Dr. Grapling, do not contradict me. You will do as I order or you will be escorted from this field and isolated. You do not intimidate me."  
  
H (Dr. Grapling) quickly ducked his head away, the shyest of the group, but the quickest to speak up about controversial topics. It was an interesting match of personality.  
  
G cleared his throat from outside the ring of debate, always the interloper, always the moderator. He never really spoke before in discussion, so his in-put was always listened to with the greatest of interest.  
  
"I believe a less physical approach would be the best thing to start off with. If any one of us is injured and we can confirm that it was intentional on fact of pure, outer-species hate, then we move to more offensive techniques."  
  
"Yes, which means that we will be taking our time. We have a recorded four months before the Alpha's pups are expected and until then, we will spend our time formulating a plan of approach. I do not want these creature's first impressions of us to be that of fear."  
  
Nodding their heads in unison, each man eventually agreed to stay within a hundred mile radius of the packs actual territory until the plan had been devised and thought through. J had made it perfectly clear to everyone that not one of these creatures were to be touched, he didn't even want the cameras on until 02 was due for birth.  
  
Unfortunately, one man refused to follow the last order.  
  
Flicking the switch under the label Camera 97-AF7, the nameless man took his seat within his own separate trailer. Instantly, the entire pack was revealed on the screen, most sleeping, others fawning over the recently returning Alpha and mate. The scientist snorted and put in a tape to record on, his superior wanted to watch the activities of her future pets.  
  
He was getting paid good money for this stunt, a new home, a new car, his own science facility with all the new equipment and labs. How could he have refused? With this kind of reward, the man knew he would soon out-power the iniquitous Dr. J, become more intellectual and earn the reverence he so rightfully deserved. He itched with the future pre-eminence he would have. He knew he would enjoy it.  
  
~*~  
  
As the doctor slept peacefully, his cameras continued to roll, and the pack continued to be lively. 01 had put 02 to bed, now sitting post outside his lair and growling at all who came too close with the exception of 03, 04, and 05. They would seem to have been close to the Alpha and his now pregnant mate.  
  
On the opposite side of the pasture, a creature with extraordinary silver hair stalked about on momentarily frail legs. He had just awoken from slumber and sought the comfort of his own mate. However, when he grew too close to 01, he was literally chased away.  
  
06 had become labeled the outcast of the pack.  
  
His mate was just as aghast with, 13 having put out the air of egotism that even in a human's case, everyone hated. The two were mates, although 06 seemed to have been impotent. It would have been miserable, if not for the fact and theory of Natural Selection. 06 was the weak link, and perhaps that's why the horde was against him. He would never be beneficial to their survival.  
  
Having run off to the hunting fields, 06 now turned and growled in the general direction of the over-protective Alpha, who, as well as the rest of the living space, were a good few miles behind him. Was he jealous? Yes, horribly, and it would probably be his undoing.  
  
Yawning now, the long, pale skinned creature with the white hair and auburn fur lay down among the shorter, greener grass and closed his eyes. 13 would find him eventually; he always came out here to nap under the clear sky and bright stars.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the pack's dwelling whilst the doctor recording them slept silently, 03 had sat besides his leader, and watched him.  
  
It wasn't yet decided or discovered how these creatures communicated on a civil nature, if at all, but it would seem that the two were holding their own conversation right now. 03 was 01's most trusted, it might have been because the said stoic creature with the unusual, sandy brown hair was a dominant, like his Alpha was. It could have been that 03 led the hunting group, or it could have just been that they related to each other, both unreceptive and introvert, even for an animal, but just as shielding and caring for their respective mates.  
  
01 suddenly yawned, and 03 tilted his head to the side almost unnoticeably. It was an offering almost, one that spoke in greater volumes than humans could ever understand, including the scientists. It was when the Alpha retreated cautiously back into his den that 03 stepped up and took guard over 01's shared warren, actually smiling gently.  
  
The leader's trust had just been measured when it came to this agile, lissome creature now watching over him and his mate. 03 was trusted with 01's life, as well as his mate's safety. And that was something important to be noted.  
  
Yawning sheepishly as he stretched, 04 was now joining his mate above ground from their shared burrow neighboring the Alpha's. Twitching slightly with fatigue, 04's tail ran lightly along 03's spine as the previous Wolfkun joined the watch over the pack's leader. Again, the strange conversation sprouted, and both soon became the only two left wandering the roams of the tribe's home ground, curled into each other on the ground.  
  
It would be morning before anything else was to happen, anything interesting that is.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC 


End file.
